


Into the Depths

by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)



Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [6]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unusuals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl
Summary: Jason makes a decision . . . and has to find a way to live with the consequences.
Relationships: Jason Walsh/Sarah Fitzgerald, William Brandt/Marina Petrovka
Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36





	1. Into the Depths - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Another interlude . . . and this one's a bit darker . . . 
> 
> Main part of the story takes place in 2000

[ ](https://imgur.com/S8O3Kgg)

_“Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.”_

_~Mark Twain_


	2. Into the Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one . . . is going to hurt. Brace yourselves, lovelies . . . and grab the tissues. You're gonna need them. 
> 
> Today, on behalf of the Grimms . . . please tell a veteran in your life "Thank you!" and that you're grateful for the service they gave to their country. Our Armed Forces members have one of the hardest and most thankless jobs in the world. I can't tell you the horrible things I've heard or read people say about our country's soldiers. Furthermore, if you're a veteran or if your life is directly impacted by a soldier in your life - father, mother, brother, sister, uncle, aunt - THANK YOU! Your sacrifice and your willingness to serve mean the world to Caiti and me! YOU mean the world to us! Happy Veteran's Day!
> 
> For everyone else? Happy Monday! I know, a little off the posting schedule, BUT!!! It's all in the plan, Stans! XD We are trying to get to where we were quickly, even considering everything we're adding in at this point. We hope you continue to be patient with us, and share your thoughts as we go. You're all amazing and thank you so much for all of your comments, hits and kudos! You're all amazing! 
> 
> Translations, what there are, are at the end as always! Enjoy!

JASON: INTO THE DEPTHS

Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. meant the family’s time filled up even faster than before. 

Natural disasters, terrorist attacks – both confirmed and suspected, as well as a host of other issues both major and minor kept them busy as the years passed. Answering to two different organizations made for a difficult time as they tried to balance their responsibilities. David Perron did all he could to smooth out any difficulties or wrinkles, but even generals with the very best of intentions couldn’t fix everything. It also them vulnerable to individual assignments with people who didn’t necessarily trust them to make the right call in the middle of a situation. 

Clint earned a promotion from the Army and a new call sign from S.H.I.E.L.D. during one such mission. He’d been sent on a solo sniper assignment with an unfamiliar handler. A long time officer, the man in charge didn’t listen when the young upstart tried to inform him of the dangers presented by the assignment and lack of complete intel. While he still managed to take down the target, Clint almost lost his life in the completion of the mission. Technically a success, the mission did keep him out of the field for a bit while his body healed the breaks and bruises it received in his efforts to take down the target. Said mission also engendered quite a bit of paperwork as both Marina and Will sent official complaints through the system – all backed with the firm signature of General Perron.

Despite his injuries, it didn’t take long for the Army’s newest Major to be seen strutting around the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, courtesy of a visit by its Director. Nick Fury came to check on his agent and laughed as he heard the story of the young sniper’s incredible accuracy even as he’d been falling from the edge of his perch. Clasping the man on the shoulder, Fury announced to all in hearing range that Clint could be his ‘Eye in the Sky’ anytime – and then gave him the new call sign: ‘Hawkeye’. 

Marina rolled her eyes even as she gave her youngest boy an indulgent smile. The unexpected praise combined with the success of his mission led Clint to puff up with pride. She’d let him have a little time to bask before she brought his ego back down to earth.

If her other boys didn’t do it for her.

Not long after that assignment, however, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she got called into a joint meeting between Will, Fury, and Perron. After a lot of hemming, hawing, and generally men showing off to see who might be considered the most badass – and honestly she wished she could have recorded it to show Denise Perron – the final conclusion led to the Army placing the _Brat’ya Mrachnyy_ on semi-permanent loan to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the proviso that any mission requiring the **full** team would bring them back to the Army’s purview for the duration. 

There would be no more solo Army missions.

She breathed a sigh of relief. That would keep her boys under either her eye or Will’s; no longer would they have to deal with people who didn’t know the true breadth and depth of their talents and abilities. 

Outside of work . . . well, that proved to be a different story.

The simplest issue involved Hansel and Maria. Somehow the two of them would not get with her program! She watched them flirt and circle around each other until she wanted to lock them in a closet until they sorted things out. But she honestly didn’t think that would work for the two stubborn creatures. Marina did count it as a win when they finally started to move away from family dinners with the brothers and towards semi-romantic dinners for two. As a spy, she knew and appreciated the various nuances of patience, but as a woman, she wanted her family to be happy.

Which meant she wanted to throw the idea of patience into the wind.

Perhaps fortunately for the pair of them, Marina found herself distracted by a different issue altogether. And when it came to her boys, she would give up on patience with a cheerful heart and stick her nose into their business if they didn’t bring it to her in a timely fashion.

Jason left the house every weekday at two in the afternoon, dressed in civilian clothes. No one else seemed to notice, but then again, the middle Grimm kept his movements quiet and under the radar on a normal basis. Brian and Clint tended to be over the top if they weren’t working, and Kenny never bothered to hide anything from them, so Marina could admit that she and Will grew used to allowing Jason his cherished privacy. 

And he’d used that to his advantage . . . the brilliant little pain in her ass.

Thus her current placement in the living room, reading a book and waiting for Jason to come down the stars at five minutes to two . . . as usual. He knew better – patterns left a trail after all – but whatever held his attention seemed to have messed with his instincts. When he appeared, right on time and dressed up in a pair of black loafers, dark jeans, and a soft gray cashmere sweater, he checked his pockets and headed out the door. Never once did he look around or even appear to notice her watching him.

All of that added up to one thing in her mind – a woman.

Waiting just long enough to avoid the appearance of following her boy, Marina tailed Jason to a small coffeehouse tucked away in a trendy neighborhood. He never once looked around for a tail or seemed to take any precaution to avoid one. No matter what the outcome of this personal mission of hers, she fully intended to have his ass for that. Her own eyes scanned the patio of the place and spotted a beautiful young blonde – around twenty-five years old or so; well-dressed, but not wealthy – a civilian through and through, without the slightest watchfulness. When Jason stepped out on the patio, the woman’s face lit up with happiness.

Not just a woman then, Marina decided . . . but a love affair.

She took a table that allowed her to watch the two young lovers interact, but kept herself out of Jason’s direct line of sight. Patient as a hunter, Marina gave every appearance of enjoying her book while she waited for the date to come to a close. When the two stood, she closed her book and gathered her things. The blonde hugged Jason, the hug leading to a brief, but passionate kiss before she made her way to a taxi, waving one final time to Jason as she climbed in. 

A small part of Marina felt hurt and disappointed. Not that she expected her boys to remain forever hers alone – fully grown young men would want companionship outside of the house sooner or later – but she always thought they would tell her.

Instead . . . Jason snuck around behind all of their backs.

Rising to her feet, Marina wound through the other tables. “She’s very pretty,” she noted as she dropped down into the now empty chair. Her smile curved into a tiny smirk as Jason’s eyes flashed wide. “What’s her name?”

“_Der’mo_.” 

His quiet mutter caused the smirk to deepen, but she remained silent as he glanced in the direction of the vanished blonde. “Sarah,” he replied, turning back to her. “Sarah Fitzgerald.”

“Lovely name.” Marina’s eyebrow rose. “And what does she call you?” she pressed. “Jason Grimm? Walsh?” She paused as a pained look crossed his face. “Cahill?” Not that she believed her brilliant boy would ever put his family in danger, but even the smartest of men could lose a few brain cells at the sight of a pretty face. “How much does she know?”

“I haven’t told her anything.” A hint of anger flashed in his eyes before fading into a quiet sorrow. “She thinks my name is Jason Walsh.” He almost pouted into his coffee. “Are you going to warn me that this is a stupid idea?”

“You’re a smart guy, _sladkiy_. I probably don’t have to be the one to tell you that.” Marina reached out to rest her hand on his, a light touch. “You know the risks and the dangers; if you think you can manage that, all the more power to you. I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy – you know that.” When he flushed at her light scolding tone, she let go and leaned back to watch him for a long silent moment. “I do have some concerns. One of the first – what are you going to do? You know you can’t tell her anything about S.H.I.E.L.D” With that thought, she paused and then cocked an eyebrow. “What does she think you do for a living anyway?”

“I told her I was in security,” he admitted, ducking his head.

“Close enough to the truth to not actually be a lie.” Marina’s lips twitched. “Clever.” Her fingers tapped on the table. “Is this what you want, _sladkiy_?”

Longing filled every line and plane of his face as he nodded. “I want this, Marishka,” he assured her.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded back. “You’re going to need to be the one to tell Will and the boys that you’re quitting,” she informed him. “I’m not going to do that for you.”

“You knew?”

“I’m a spy, Jay,” she reminded him, amused at the surprise on his face as he stared at her. “I made my living reading people’s facial expressions and body language to figure out all the little secrets they don’t want me to know.” She shook her head. “And those are strangers – not a young man I raised. It was pretty easy to guess.”

He bit his lip, uncertain in a way she hadn’t seen in Jason for a long time. “Do you think I’m being stupid?”

“I think you’re in love – and love will make even the smartest of men stupid.” Marina reached for his hand again, curling her fingers over his wrist. “Just remember – she doesn’t really know who you are or what you’ve done. And she can’t ever know about the Brothers Cahill.” Sorrow burrowed into her heart. “She should probably not ever meet your brothers or your father. Are you prepared for that kind of isolation from them?”

“I want to be with her, Marishka. I’ll accept whatever consequences I have to in order to make that happen.” He winced as she drew in a sharp breath. Twisting his hand so he could grab hers, he tried to backpedal. “I didn’t mean it that way, Marishka. Honest.”

Standing, she moved to his side to press a kiss to the center of his forehead, trying to pour all of her love into the gesture. “I know.” She stepped back. “I love you, _sladkiy_, and I want only for you to be happy. If this will do that, if it will make you happy, then you have my blessing as well as my undying love and devotion.”

Jason stood up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. “Thank you, Marishka.”

“You’re welcome, love.” With one more squeeze, she pulled back. “Come on; best to get it over and done with.”

The announcement of Jason’s imminent departure from S.H.I.E.L.D did not go over well.

Neither Will nor Marina said a single word following his announcement, but the clamor from the rest more than made up for their silence. Hurt, anger, and worry rose high in the argument that erupted after the shocked silence. Clint’s fury boiled over at this proof that Jason could just leave them as though they meant nothing while Kenny showed more hurt than anything else when he realized how much one of his beloved older brother’s had been hiding. Brian didn’t argue much – clearly thinking of the hypocrisy of the idea – but he did point out the dangers of quitting S.H.I.E.L.D.

Marina thought it said something when the craziest of the brothers gave the most sensible arguments, but she kept that to herself.

Hansel remained quiet as well, worry forming a small furrow in his brow as his sharp eyes took in everything. When Jason packed his gear and stormed out of the house after the argument, the hunter sighed as he watched his sons go their separate ways. He shook his head and glanced over at her. “I shall go after _mein Falki_ to make sure he does nothing too stupid, _Tochter_.”

“Thank you, _Vati_.” Her shoulders relaxed at his assurances. Clint wouldn’t snipe at his father the way he might at her or Will right this moment – and the family had more than enough hurt feelings to go around. “I’ll talk to Kenny.”

“Means I’m having a beer with Bri,” Will nodded. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he held her close. “We’ll worry about Jason in the morning, _samaya malen’kaya_. Let him cool off for a day or so.”

“I don’t like it, but…” Her voice trailed off and she nodded. “Go settle Brian.”

She made her way upstairs to find her _solnyshko_ even as her heart broke a little. This family meant everything to her and to have it separated like this tore at her, but she would never stand in the way of any of them finding happiness.

Jason filled out all the necessary paperwork to retire from active Army duty, being placed into the Army Reserves, as well as stepping away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Marina knew none of this would make Sarah safer – hell, it wouldn’t make **Jason** safer – but it would make things easier and hopefully limit the lies he would need to tell the woman. 

The relationship between the two began as a whirlwind romance . . . and it ended less than a year later in the most bloody and brutal manner possible.

No matter how many precautions Jason or his family took to keep his identity a secret, there would always be ways for information to get out. Sarah’s innocence – and ignorance – of Jason’s past proved an Achilles’ heel for the simplest of reasons; she never knew she needed to be cautious. Like many outgoing young women in love, Sarah wanted to share her relationship with the world. Pictures and blurbs about Jason or the two of them together began to show up in her various networking sites. With neither of them being rich or famous, it might have ended as a mild concern to be watched.

But a determined man with a desire for revenge could turn the mildest of issues into a disaster.

Don Diego Delgado – the last target taken down by Agent J. Walsh prior to his retirement. He ran a smuggling and sex trafficking empire until Jason’s technical skills laid the entire thing to waste. Indicted by the International Court of Justice on numerous counts of child endangerment, trafficking in human beings for sexual exploitation, sexual slavery, the intent to solicit prostitution, and a myriad of other crimes against humanity, Delgado found himself forced to flee.

A fugitive on the run, he vowed bitter revenge on the agent that had destroyed him.

Somehow he’d managed to squirrel away some of his fortune and that access gave him the financial assets he needed to arrange for the kidnapping and torture of Sarah Michelle Fitzgerald. Jason’s family rushed to his aid at the news of her abduction and when they finally tracked her down, Sarah still clung to life, but only by a thread. Bloody, bruised, and brutalized by the men in Delgado’s employ, she grew weaker by the minute. Marina’s heart wept to see the devastation in her _sladkiy’s_ face as he cut the ropes binding the woman he loved.

“Who . . . who the hell . . . are you?” Sarah demanded, furious eyes blazing from a pale, bruised face. “And what . . . the hell . . . have you done . . . with my . . . boyfriend?”

Those two questions, breathless and broken though the voice might have been, destroyed Jason. His heart shattered as each word pounded into him. And Marina could do nothing but watch as she helped move Sarah onto a stretcher for evacuation. 

She continued to keep watch as his haunted eyes grew darker over the week following the rescue. Sarah grew more and more fragile and they could do nothing but watch. If they’d been faster, even by a few hours . . . 

Sarah died before their eyes, inch by inch. Her body simply shut down due to the massive trauma she’d endured. As the days passed, Jason apologized and begged for forgiveness, but Sarah refused to give him the absolution he sought. In a way, Marina understood. The woman had been lied to and kept in the dark by the man she loved . . . and she’d been forced to pay the price for Jason’s choices. Sarah didn’t have the chance to regain any mental or emotional balance, certainly nothing that would have allowed her to make peace with him.

And yet . . . Marina couldn’t help the small sliver of anger flickering in her heart as she watched her boy wilt when Sarah slipped into a final coma, taking her disappointment, fury, and distrust to her grave.

Jason sat at Sarah’s side, his low voice stumbling and halting as he poured out the story he’d kept from her – telling her comatose form all of the truths he’d hidden away. The rest of the family stood guard and gave him this last night with the woman he loved even as they watched him falling apart, as if his very soul burned to ash.

When Sarah passed, Will and Marina decided not to allow Jason to go back to the tiny apartment he’d shared with her. Jason followed them like a robot on automatic as they took him home. Tears burned at the back of Marina’s eyes as she watched him climb towards his old room. She began to trail after him, but a strong hand on her shoulder halted her movement.

“Let me, _Tochter_,” Hansel murmured. “You go with _mein Adler_ and make the arrangements.”

She nodded and let Will lead her to the table while Hansel went to stand watch over his son. Arrangements took very little time, but Marina still hesitated to go upstairs. Her instincts drove her to go check on her _sladkiy_, but her heart wept at the idea of seeing him in pain. She stalled at the foot of the stairs, torn between the two feelings.

“Marina?”

Her lips trembled as Maria came to stand beside her and placed a hand on her arm. Glancing over the other woman’s shoulder, she locked eyes with Will. He offered her a solemn smile before nodding towards the stairs, encouraging her to go up. She knew he would check on the other boys, leaving Jason and Hansel to her. Her gaze turned back to Maria. “Go up with me?” she asked, a pleading note in her voice.

“Of course.”

With her best friend beside her and a heavy spirit weighing her down, Marina climbed the stairs to Jason’s room where she saw Hansel at his post. He leaned against the wall outside the door, his eyes focused on his son’s restless form. She stepped into the doorway as her own gaze fastened on her boy. “How is he?” she asked, keeping her voice low in deference to Jason’s agitated slumber. Her fingers itched to brush through his hair in some futile attempt to comfort him, no matter how impossible she knew such an action at this time. 

“He sleeps.” Hansel’s own voice remained a murmur. “I do not know what to do, _Tochter_.” At the hint of despair in the man’s voice, she shifted her weight, prepared to go to his side, but Maria beat her to it. Her best friend didn’t take his arm as Marina herself would have done; instead she stood close to him, a scant inch between them. Some of the darkness lifted from Hansel’s gaze. “Except for Gretel,” he continued, “there is only one – Mina – who I might compare to this. But to be fair, I have not truly lost Gretel and I did not know Mina for so long.” He shook his head. “I do not know how to comfort _mein eigener Sohn_.”

“Jason’s resilient,” Marina sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest. She would prefer to hold her boy, but he wouldn’t welcome it for now. Her heart felt so heavy for him. “And strong. He’ll be alright . . . in the end.”

“But how long is it?” Maria asked. She shifted that small inch so she could rest her temple on Hansel’s shoulder. “Until the end?”

“I don’t know, _Vorobey_.” Her arms tightened. “I just don’t know.”

“Do you think he’ll return to S.H.I.EL.D.? Now that she’s gone?” Maria’s teal eyes flicked between them in a restless manner. “His family and everything he’s ever known is here. Surely he’ll want some kind of familiarity? People who love him close at hand?”

“Somehow I don’t think so.” She gave another heavy sigh. “It wouldn’t surprise me at all if Jason walks away from S.H.I.E.L.D to find some way to make restitution.”

“Restitution?” Hansel eyes flashed. “To whom on this earth does he need to make restitution to?” he demanded.

“No one.” Chocolate colored eyes locked with the blue of a robin’s egg. “But we won’t convince him of that. And the only one he might have accepted absolution from . . . is dead.” Her heart twisted at the thought of the darkness riding in Jason’s soul. “And if I know my boy . . . he’s desperately wishing he was too.”

The day of the funeral dawned dark and gray, a fitting scene for the sorrowful mood of the day. Jason stood at the graveside with his family around him as well as some of Sarah’s work friends and the pastor who had presided over Sarah’s church. As an orphan, Sarah had no one but Jason and he’d been in no shape to make these arrangements, so Will and Marina handled them. Given her importance to one of their own, they interred Sarah in the memorial plot Marina owned and tended herself whenever possible. Perhaps they hadn’t known her in life, but they could give her a place in death for Jason’s sake.

Short and poignant, the service didn’t last too long, and Marina planted herself at Jason’s side as the strangers present offered him their condolences. He made it through on sheer determination, but she could feel the small tremors as he tried to make some kind of response to everyone. At last, it finally came to an end and only the family remained in the quiet enclosure.

“I can’t go back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Jason’s murmur didn’t surprise Marina – she and Will had planned for this. She glanced at Hansel who nodded and began to herd the other three brothers away from the grave. Despite their protestations, Will and Marina had pulled strings and called on favors in order to give Jason a new place to start over. He couldn’t go back to the apartment he’d shared with Sarah, but they could help set him up somewhere else – still independent of them and S.H.I.E.L.D.

“It’s too connected to…” His voice failing, Jason shook his head. A couple of deep breaths later, he tried again. “I still want to use what I know to help, but I can’t do it there.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking about the police department,” he announced. “About becoming a detective.”

“If that’s what you want,” Will nodded. Reaching inside his duster, he drew out a manila folder. “You’ll need this.”

“What is it?”

“Letters of recommendation from three of our superior officers, urging the academy to accept your application.” He put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “You report to the Academy first thing Monday.”

“But?” Jason blinked up at them in surprise. “How did you…?”

“I called in a few favors.” Letting his brother go, Will curled an arm around Marina’s waist. “We know you, Jay. So we did what we could for you.” His lips curved in a small smile. “If you want to be a detective, you’re going to have to work for it. All cops do their time walking a beat. Even Brian had to do it before he was SWAT.”

Marina stepped away from Will to wrap her arms around Jason in a tight hug. “I know you want to distance yourself from S.H.I.E.L.D., _sladkiy_, and I can understand that,” she murmured, resting her head against his chest to hear the firm beat of his heart. “We’re your family though, and I refuse to allow you to disappear in the night like some kind of wraith.” Letting go, she pulled back. “All I ask is that you stay in touch, okay? Pick up a phone and call us every so often. And maybe…” She bit her lip. “Maybe we can all get together off base somewhere every Sunday night for a family dinner. Deal?”

“Deal.” She saw Jason’s throat move as he swallowed hard to try and control his emotions. “Thank you both . . . so much.”

“Always.” Will nodded, his eyes saying everything even as he gestured towards the gate. “Come on; it’s late and I’m sure you want to see your new place.”

They drove him to a nondescript diner in a decent neighborhood in Brooklyn. Run-down and boarded up, clearly no one had lived or worked here for some time, but restoring it would keep Jason busy . . . and he loved to take the old and make it new again. “I’m not terrifically fond of the neighborhood,” Marina fussed, narrowing her eyes as she glanced around the street. “But it should work for you.”

“The apartment’s in the back,” Will added. “There’s no kitchen, so you’ll have to use the diner for that. I know it’s rundown, but that’s the kind of project you’ve always enjoyed.”

“It’s…” Jason shook his head as he turned in a slow circle to take in the space. After a minute, he walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around Will. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome, _bratishka_.” Will returned the embrace, one hand resting on the back of Jason’s neck. “Just . . . do us one favor.”

“What’s that?” 

Marina joined them as Jason stepped back. “Be happy,” she replied as she put a hand on his arm. “At the very least . . . try?”

For a moment, silence fell as they watched Jason consider this request. Then he gave one slow nod. “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (R) Brat’ya Mrachnyy - Brothers Grimm (the call sign for the Army's Spec Ops Alpha team, comprised of Will, Marina, Jason, Kenny and Clint)  
(R) Der'mo - shit  
(R) sladkiy - sweet/sweetheart (Marina Petrovka's nickname for her middle charge, Jason Grimm)  
(G) mein Falki - my Hawk (Hansel Kuhn's nickname for his youngest son, Clint Grimm)  
(G) Tochter - daughter (Hansel Kuhn's nickname for Marina Petrovka)  
(G) Vati - Dad (Marina Petrovka's nickname for Hansel Kuhn)  
(R) samaya malen'kaya - my little one (Will Grimm's most common nickname for his longtime girlfriend, Marina Petrovka)  
(R) solnyshko - sun/sunshine (Marina Petrovka's nickname for her second youngest charge, Kenny Grimm)  
(G) mein Adler - my Eagle (Hansel Kuhn's nickname for his eldest son, Will Grimm)  
(G) mein eigener Sohn - my own son  
(R) Vorobey - sparrow (Marina Petrovka's nickname for her best friend, Maria Hill)  
(R) bratishka - little brother (one of Will's interchangeable nicknames for his four younger brothers)


	3. Into the Depths Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list for Into the Depths

[](https://imgur.com/oRgETwE)

[](https://imgur.com/MhLhJdE)

Jeremy Renner as Jason Leonard Grimm (Jason Walsh)

[](https://imgur.com/XbPdfEy)

Sarah Roemer as Sarah Fitzgerald

[](https://imgur.com/OvQ5OkX)

Evangeline Lilly as Marina Ivanova Petrovka

[](https://imgur.com/a3oLbhA)

Jeremy Renner as William Michael Grimm (William Brandt)

[](https://imgur.com/2NtsoKR)

Jeremy Renner as Johannes "Hansel" Frederick Kuhn

[ ](https://imgur.com/Lt7TARw)

Cobie Smulders as Maria Elaine Hill


End file.
